


Colorful past

by Arienhod



Series: Plot bunny farm [11]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Set somewhere in season 5, cause that photo will definitely cause problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arienhod/pseuds/Arienhod
Summary: Felicity witnessed how past can influence the future, and how secrets can destroy people. That was why she ensured there are contingency in place, in case something from Oliver's five years filled with secrets return to haunt him.And a good thing she did.





	

"That bitch!" an angry cry echoed through the underground base, and all eyes turned towards the blonde in front of the computer screen. The new recruits were actually gaping at her since they never, ever, before heard her curse.

Felicity Smoak was by default a cheerful person that could not be angered, unless your name is Oliver Queen and you are being particularly stubborn. But even then she kept her emotions firmly in check, mostly just rolling her eyes and sighing dramatically. She was a ray of sunshine, so for her to react like this...

Something must have happened.

Instantly Oliver dropped the escrima stick he was using to beat up Rene and Curtis, while calling it intensive training, and moved towards the elevated area in the center of the base. Felicity was still staring at the screen, not even turning to look at him when he stopped next to her, and he was shirtless and sweaty, basically her favorite version of him.

"What the...?" his words left him halfway through the sentence at the sight of Susan Williams, the journalist that arrived from Coast city n search of a big story, talking in front of a camera. And the Breaking news title in front made the blood freeze in his veins.

"Oh man, this is bad." Diggle commented. He too wanted to know what got Felicity all fired up.

"Dude, the hair..." Rene was looking over Felicity's shoulder, his eyes on the photo in the corner of the screen. They managed to digitize it and zoom in, clearly showing the features of the man that stood in the company of several Russians.

The glare Oliver sent to the new vigilante was only halfhearted. It didn't really matter, the jokingly made comment about the hairstyle he once sported, not when Miss Williams was saying much worse things and in front of a camera, so that the entire population of Star City could hear her.

"I will destroy her." Felicity muttered under her breath, before reaching for her phone to send a text, "She will wish she never came to the city. Hell, she will wish she went to medical school by the time I'm done with her."

"Ollie!" Thea's voice made everyone turn towards the elevator, just as the angry brunette marched out and across the space to the computer banks area. She was fuming, her arms crossed over her chest, and the look in her eyes clearly showing she wouldn't mind if the woman was suddenly impaled with a freaking platoon of arrows. Oh, she was ready to come out of retirement and put on the red leather suit again for the occasion.

"How bad is it?" Oliver asked after his sister stepped behind Felicity's chair, a place Rene vacated the moment he saw the determination in the younger woman's eyes. Her hands were gripping the backrest tightly, her knuckles turned white and her short fingernails leaving indentations in the material.

"I want her head." Thea said forcefully, "I've been buried with calls from all sides. Everyone wants answers; a few bastards, like your favorite councilman, even demand that you resign from your position. It's a disaster, and I do not know how to fix it."

"I do." Felicity said, looking at the mayor's head of staff over her shoulder. All eyes moved to the blonde again, and she smiled widely, "What? You think I didn't created a series of contingencies the moment Oliver became the mayor? With his past it was only a matter before something like this happened, and I thought it might be a good idea to be prepared."

A hand landed on her shoulder, a familiar touch that reminded her of the old days when they were in a much smaller and much darker space, when there was just the three of them against the crime-wave the city was drowning in. Her eyes moved to Oliver, who was now watching her in awe.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked calmly, and her eyes widened.

"Wait? You trust me with this?" Felicity asked, momentarily confused, "I didn't think you would, because... you know..."

"I trusted you from a start. You know that." he reminded her.

She snorted, "Yeah, you trusted me to see through your pitiful lies and still help you. Luckily you became a better liar, or you would be the worst politician ever... well, maybe not the worst, but definitely in top ten."

"I don't lie to people of Star city." Oliver pointed out, and got a 'seriously?' look in response, "I don't. Not about important things. Now... what is this plan of yours? What do you need me to do?"

"Call for a press conference. Further instructions are pending." she replied and picked up her phone when it started to ring. Lyla's name was on the screen, and that surprised Oliver. It seemed the two women worked together without his knowledge to ensure his past remains doesn't destroy his future.

A look Diggle sent him told him his friend was just as surprised by the revelation. But he really shouldn't be. His wife was a badass after all. Or to be more specific Director Badass, and as the head of ARGUS knew more than all of them about Oliver's time in the agency. Since that was classified, and would be a disaster if it even became common knowledge, she understood how badly needed secrecy was sometimes.

* * *

The flashes were blinding, but Oliver didn't showed they were bothering him, just like the loud yells were. The gathered reporters were screaming questions on him, demanding an explanation, wanting to know if he would buckle under pressure from several councilmen and resign from the office.

Susan Williams was standing front and center, looking smug about the fact her big story got the mayor on the hot seat. She was extremely pleased with herself, and with the fact her career was now flourishing. Several news-houses contacted her already, offering her permanent employment and her own prime time news show.

"Thank you all for coming." Oliver started to speak and the jelling instantly quieted, everyone listening what he had to say, "Last night's attack on me, a breaking news story, left me speechless and wondering how far some are willing to go to discredit me. It is a known fact I was stranded on an island for five years, and only returned to Starling in October of 2012. I was shocked and horrified, not only with the photograph and the story, but also with miss Williams nonprofessional behavior. I was willing to forget her previous misjudgment, the offer for a _private interview_ , but this one doesn't concern just me. It seems sometimes getting views and popularity by creating a scandal is more important then the safety of men and women that serve this country. I was debriefed this morning about the information regarding the story behind the photo, and we managed to come to a agreement for at least some of the information to be shared with the general public, since details are classified."

Susan Willaims' was gaping at him as he spoke, as he attacked her directly, and basically called her a lousy journalist. A reporter from the Gazette, who was standing next to her, gave her a once over and was insulting.

An older woman, probably in her fifties, stepped behind the podium that Oliver had vacated moment before. She was dressed sharply, in a black business suit, her graying hair in a tight bun on the back of her head. Basically a portrait of strictness and power. She was not someone to be trifled with.

"I will start by apologizing to mayor Queen once more, for the inconvenience this has caused him. Since the photo was part of a for-eyes-only file, and therefore was not authorized to ever exit to the public due to the sensitive nature of the information, I have already assured him that a full blown investigation has been launched, and all those involved will face charges. Now as to the actual photography, it was taken over five years ago during an undercover operation. We needed someone with a name and money that goes along to gain access to the certain delicate information important to the national security. At that time Me Queen was still considered deceased, so our experts created an elaborate story about a spoiled billionaire who faked his death to avoid responsibilities that come with his family name. It was tasteless, but unfortunately necessary. The mission was a success and the information sealed. I understand you all have questions, but as I have previously mention the matter is highly sensitive and does not allow me to go into details. Thank you."

The questions followed, of course they did, but the small group consisting of the mayor and his deputy, the chief of staff and the unknown woman, ignored them and instead returned to the City Hall.

Susan Williams was one of those who were asking questions; she demanded to know who the woman is, to have her introduce herself, and tell them her credentials. But like everyone else she was ignored. And once the news spreads this truth will replace the one she had reported about. Her big news will become a big flop and her career will be forever tied to this day.

The big black SUV stopped behind the City hall, its tinted windows not allowing to see who was behind the wheel, and the unknown woman got in the back. The few reporters managed to catch a glimpse of it, and were already on their ways to the news trucks so they could follow and maybe get a bit more information. But all they got was a lovely view of a large concrete and glass building several heavily armed soldiers manning the entrance. They didn't know what was hiding inside, which top-secret government agency used it as headquarters in Star city, and despite their curiosity none was crazy enough to try and find out.

Ten minutes after they gave up and returned to their work places, the inconspicuous compact car left the building via an entrance to underground garage, a tall dark-skinned man driving and a teenage girl sitting in the passenger seat, a wide grin on her face.

"This was so cool!" she gushed.

"Yeah, let us never having to do that again." Diggle agreed with her.

* * *

Inside the mayor's office in the City hall, behind closed and locked doors, and equally grinning blonde was sitting on the sofa in the corner, her bare feet in Oliver's lap. She was still dressed in the black suit, the identical to the one Evelyn wore as a decoy.

"That was fun. Let's never do that again." he commented, making Oliver smile.

"I totally agree." Thea said. She was sitting on the armchair opposite of the pair and smiling at their obvious closeness. She hoped it meant things were finally on their right track for them.

She felt extremely guilty after Felicity broke off the engagement and ended their relationship. After all she was the one who told her brother that keeping William a secret wasn't such a big deal, that it was okay. It was, and the fallout were two broken hearts and buckets of angst.

"What happens if some of the reporters tries to identify you? Her?" Oliver asked, as he instinctively started to massage Felicity's feet. They weren't back together, but they were something, and as something it was okay if he occasionally massaged her sore feet, right?

"Lyla already took care of that part. Apparently the whole identity was created years, possibly decades, ago and is used to clean ups like this one. She let me borrow it for today. We spent hours discussing the possible scenarios, and what would be needed to do in case your past drops by to endanger everything. And technically she supposed to be the one under the mask, but there was an emergency."

"Emergency? With ARGUS?" Oliver asked, worried that something was going on, and already planing to call Lyla and offer to help if necessary. After all he owed her for saving his skin today.

"No, just J.J. getting an ear infection. He was extremely cranky the whole night, and this morning he got a fever. I was thinking taking him some chicken soup. Is chicken soup for all maladies, or just when you get a cold?"

"You're making him chicken soup?"

Felicity playfully nudged him with her foot, acting all insulted at his jab that she is a horrible cook. But a smile on her fact was a clear sign she was amused by his question. Still she played along, " _You_ are making him chicken soup. The little man already has an ear infection, I don't want to give him food poisoning too."

"Can you give someone food poisoning with a soup?" Thea was watching the blonde in confusion.

Before the blonde managed to answer Oliver butted in, "If Felicity is cooking it's possible." and two seconds later a shoe flew in the general direction of his head, not hitting its target of course, and barely missing the lamp on the sidetable.

And Oliver laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Brought to you by two sisters with a wild imagination.


End file.
